


Pup

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most couples spend their weekends having lazy morning sex or going out to eat at a nice restaurant, but not them. More often than not, Jared will wake to find Jensen already curled at the foot of the bed, waiting with his collar sitting beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pup

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much just an excuse to write fluffy non-sexual puppy play, and to explore how kink doesn't always have to be a sexual thing (something that fandoms in general seem to forget a lot of the time). If you're looking for hot puppy play sex, this isn't the fic for you.

The strange thing is that it’s not a sexual thing at all.

Well actually, if Jared’s being honest, the strange thing is that they do this at all. Most couples spend their weekends having lazy morning sex or going out to eat at a nice restaurant, but not them. More often than not, Jared will wake to find Jensen already curled at the foot of the bed, waiting with his collar sitting beside him. Jensen’s meals are eaten out of a dog bowl on the floor, food already mashed so he doesn’t need to worry about utensils.

If Jared stops to think about it he starts to realize just how fucking weird this is, even for them. But it’s what Jensen needs, a way to let go without flashing back to that abusive asshole of an ex-boyfriend who ruined him for any sort of sexual submission forever, left him with this as his only way to let his defenses down. Jensen still doesn’t like to talk about it, and God knows Jared doesn’t want to ask, so they make do with what they have instead.

And mostly Jared tries not to analyze what they do, to just do what seems to come naturally to him- looking after Jensen. And if the best way to look after Jensen is to lock his collar in place and call him Pup, then so be it.

It was Jared who first suggested it, not long after Jensen admitted that he craved submission almost as much as he was now afraid of it. It’s the perfect solution; Jensen gets the escape he needs, and since Jared doesn’t get off on it in the slightest Jensen doesn’t have to worry about a repeat of what happened with his ex. All it took was a single discussion to explain his idea, a simple brown leather dog collar sitting on the table between them, and Jensen had agreed.

Jared’s rules are simple- as long as Jensen is wearing his collar he is to stay on all fours, eat from his bowl, play with his toys. He doesn’t speak unless he’s ending the scene, and Jared doesn’t use his name unless he wants to end it himself. But Jared has yet to do that; he lets Jensen decide both when to start and how long he needs this to last, just as he lets him decide whether to stay clothed or go naked, to play with Harley and Sadie or stay by himself, to sleep on the dog pillow or at the foot of their bed.

Jared doesn’t know everything that Jensen’s ex did but he knows enough to realize that too many restraints, both physical and verbal, are never a good thing and he’s willing to give Jensen enough freedom to feel comfortable while still retaining the role of Master. They never use the trappings that some other people do. Jensen’s legs, hands, and mouth remain free, his only limitations the ones outlined in the rules and the green leash, on the rare occasions Jensen brings it to him.

It’s been a long week when they finally stumble home late one Friday night, and Jared can already tell that Jensen needs his collar. He’s spent at least three days shooting intensely emotional scenes, the two before that spent on taxing physical stunts, and he’s practically dead on his feet; Jared feels almost well-rested in comparison, and he didn’t have an easy week either.

Harley and Sadie are immediately on them as soon as they walk through the door, prancing and eager for attention even though Jared knows for a fact that his neighbor’s kids fed them and walked them when they got home from school only a few hours earlier. Jared doesn’t miss Jensen’s little sigh of exhaustion even as he bends down to pet them.

“I’ll take care of these two, you just go relax,” Jared says, already trying to herd the two dogs towards the back door. Jensen smiles tiredly and kisses him softly in thanks.

Jared also doesn’t miss the fact that he heads immediately for their bedroom, not the living room, and as soon as the dogs are done outside and he gets them onto the screened-in porch for the time being that’s where Jared goes, already anticipating what he’ll find. And as he suspected, Jensen’s sitting on the edge of their bed, down to only his boxers, turning his collar over in his hands.

It’s not common for them to start this so late at night and he doesn’t know if Jensen’s considering his options for tomorrow or looking to wear his collar for the few remaining hours before bed. So Jared waits silently by the door for Jensen’s next move, whatever that move may be, trusting that his boyfriend will let him know what he needs to do to make things better.

When Jensen finally speaks his voice is soft, hesitant and quiet, and Jared’s left speechless for a long moment. “If we start this now,” Jensen says. “I don’t want to end it until Sunday.”

They’ve never had a scene last that long; only rarely does Jensen wear his collar overnight, let alone for two full days. His first instinct is to refuse, to insist that Jensen ease into longer scenes and try for a full weekend at a later date. But he has to trust that Jensen knows his limits, that he wouldn’t be asking for this if he wasn’t sure it was what he needed, so he finds himself reluctantly nodding. “Alright,” he says, his voice as quiet as Jensen’s was, and he stands tall and waits.

Jensen’s eyes flick between Jared and the collar in his hands and then he sets the collar aside, slides off his boxers, and sinks to his knees. He gently picks the collar up again in his mouth, crawls over to Jared, and lays it down at his feet, waiting for his Master to put it on him.

Jared looks down at him, studies him carefully. Already Jensen looks more at ease, and Jared can tell that he’s well on his way to being deep in pup-space. Jared picks up the collar, runs a hand over it before carefully securing it around Jensen’s neck.

“That’s a good Pup,” he murmurs, ruffling Jensen’s hair. Jensen barks happily, trailing behind Jared as he moves to the closet and pulls out the box of supplies they keep for this. He hangs the leash over the doorknob, sets Jensen’s dog bed in the corner, and grabs a handful of his toys, before finally leaving the bedroom.

He squeaks one of the toys, can’t help but grin when Jensen prances eagerly at his feet. “Want it, Pup? Huh, you wanna play?” Jensen barks eagerly, and Jared keeps teasing him with the toy as they make their way cautiously down the stairs; they’d learn the hard way that Jensen has difficulties going down stairs and the last thing Jared needs is to throw the toy at the top and have him immediately give chase.

He finally tosses the toy to Jensen when they reach the living room, laughing when Jensen catches it and gives it a rough shake. It’s not that he finds Jensen amusing when he’s in pup space, though admittedly some of his antics are pretty funny. But Jensen’s not the only who can relax during their scenes; something about looking after his Pup just never fails to calm Jared right now, no matter what was on his mind before.

Jared’s not really in the mood for cooking dinner, not after a long day of shooting. If he didn’t have to feed his Pup as well he’d just order take-out, but as it is he finds himself digging through the freezer for the leftover meatloaf from last weekend. Fried up with just a bit of gravy, mashed for Jensen, and it’ll be good enough for them.

He sets it to thaw in the microwave before filling Harley’s and Sadie’s food and water bowls. It’d be easier to let them back in the house to eat, but that’s Jensen’s call. He hesitates with his hand on the door to the screened-in porch and calls out, “Pup? You okay with the others coming in?”

Jensen shrinks back, whines low in his throat. It’s a clear no and Jared sighs, carefully balances the two food bowls in one hand while he opens the door and tries to keep the dogs from slipping past him. Once he sets their food down they’re too distracted by eating to notice that he leaves and returns with their water dishes. Jared takes a minute to pet them, scratch them behind the ear; he’ll let them back into the house once Jensen goes up to bed so they won’t bother him.

When Jared goes back into the kitchen Jensen’s in there, whining for food. “Just a couple minutes, Pup,” Jared promises. He grabs the now-thawed meatloaf and quickly starts frying it, heating up a small amount of gravy at the same time. Jensen kneels up, hands on the counter to watch, and Jared lightly smacks the back of his hand. “Paws down,” he orders and Jensen obeys, meekly settling back down by Jared’s feet in silent submission.

It doesn’t take long for the meatloaf to finish cooking, even less time for Jared to mash up one of the pieces with some gravy and scrape it into Jensen’s bowl. His Pup is behaving now, waiting excitedly for permission to eat before digging in. Jared leans against the counter, eating his own dinner off of a paper plate and watching Jensen get gravy all over his face as he quickly eats. Though most of it does get washed off when Jensen practically drowns himself trying to get a drink of water, Jared pins him in place and wipes his face off despite his Pup’s frantic wriggling.

Jared’s exhausted, and he knows Jensen is too. “C’mon, Pup, time for bed,” Jared says around a yawn and points up the stairs. Jensen trots obediently up the stairs, his favorite toy carried in his mouth. Once Jared’s sure that he’s in the bedroom he lets Harley and Sadie back into the house, spending a few minutes playing and showering them with love as an apology for having abandoned them for the night.

When Jared finally stumbles into the bedroom, after a detour to the bathroom and now only dressed in boxers, he’s not really that surprised to see Jensen curled up on his side of the bed, fast asleep. Jared drapes a spare blanket over him, because it gets cold at night more often than not, and slips into bed next to him. “G’night, Pup,” he murmurs, gently scratching behind Jensen’s ear. Jensen snuffles happily in his sleep, rolls over and moves closer to Jared, who just laughs softly and settles down to sleep himself.

Saturday starts early, for Jared at least. Jensen’s still curled up next to him on the bed, and Pup or not Jared knows better than to wake him up. Instead he heads downstairs and grabs Harley’s and Sadie’s leashes, leading them outside for a morning run. By the time they get back they’re tired, in a good way, sweating outrageously, and Jensen has finally moved to the downstairs couch.

He’s fallen back asleep, of course, but he does lift his head and woof in greeting. Harley and Sadie don’t even pause in their dash to their water dishes. When Jared and Jensen first started this the dogs had been beyond confused; now, it was just another part of their normal weekend routine. Jared scratches Jensen’s head as he passes the couch on his way into the kitchen to get food.

Harley’s and Sadie’s bowls get filled first, then Jared makes breakfast for himself. Toast, fruit, orange juice, and a bowl of cereal, some of which gets dumped into Jensen’s bowl for his breakfast. Jared doesn’t add milk to it, learned that the hard way when it was left sitting out for almost an hour and a half before Jensen finally started eating. He wants to bring it into the living room, just because he knows that Jensen hates being up and moving this “early”, but his Pup is already making his way slowly into the kitchen so Jared sets it down on the floor instead and digs into his own food.

Jared’s Saturday really isn’t all that different during a scene. He still works out, still plays video games, and still catches up on all those TV shows he misses during the week. The only difference is that the house is a bit quieter with Jensen either sleeping or playing with his own toys. Or vying for Jared’s attention, tangling up in his feet and jumping up on him excitedly. Jared spends almost an hour reminding Jensen of his earlier training, mainly “Sit” and “Down, Pup. No, _down_. Down, damnit!”

From the laughing bark every time Jensen messes up, Jared knows this a command that he’s not going to pick up anytime soon.

Dinner is grilled chicken, with Jensen’s cut into small bite-sized pieces in his bowl. Jensen disappears just as Jared grabs the chicken and heads outside, and he stops suddenly when he sees his Pup sitting by the backdoor, his leash held loosely in his mouth.

“Want to come outside, Pup?” Jared asks, leaning down to take the leash from Jensen and carefully clip it to the ring on the front of his collar. “Well, c’mon then.”

Jensen settles down at Jared’s feet by the grill, watching Harley and Sadie race around the yard. He’s relaxed and content, in a far better state of mind than he had been when they got home the night before. And Jared is too, because taking care of Jensen like this has always helped to ground him and calm him down.

Still, he wants his boyfriend back, at least for a little bit of time. He’s tempted to end the scene tonight, give himself an entire day with Jensen tomorrow, but his Pup’s needs come first. He’ll wait as long as he has to, and when Jensen needs him after his return from pup-space he’ll be there to help with that as well.

That night Jensen curls up in his dog bed, a giant cushioned monstrosity that’s probably intended for a Great Dane or an Irish Wolfhound or something like that but is perfectly large enough for Jensen to curl up in as well. Jared thinks he should feel lost in the oversized California King that he’s sleeping in, but with Jensen snuffling in his sleep he just feels at peace. As much as he wants his boyfriend curled up around him, nothing can beat the feeling of knowing that his Pup is curled up in the same room as him.

When Jared wakes on Sunday morning it’s to someone nuzzling at his face, licking over his throat. Jared sighs in contentment, reaches up to pet his Pup. Jensen leans up into his touch and Jared thinks he could live like this forever, in this in-between of innocent affection that reminds him of just how much Jensen loves him, and how much he loves both Jensen and his Pup.

And when Jensen finally whispers, “Jared” and he carefully unlocks the collar, Jared immediately pulls Jensen under the covers and snuggles close. Jensen got his scene, and now Jared’s demanding payment in the form of a lazy Sunday and sleepy kisses.


End file.
